Rita Loud/Hubungan
Halaman ini menjelaskan semua hubungan Rita Loud dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Lynn Sr. thumb|Lynn Sr. mencium Rita. Dia sangat mencintai suaminya, dan sering terlihat bergaul dengannya. Dalam episode "Tanpa Keberanian Lori, Takkan Sukses", mereka pergi ke restoran bersama dan keduanya sepakat untuk meninggalkan anak-anak di bawah asuhan Lori. Dalam episode "A Tale of Two Tables", mereka bermain dengan kacang polong, setelah semua anak hilang. Dalam episode "Ties That Bind", Rita ingin Lynn Sr. menyingkirkan sebelas ikatannya. Dalam episode "Chore and Peace", mereka berdua sepakat untuk membiarkan anak-anak mereka menyelesaikan konflik mereka sendiri dan mereka menyelesaikan teka-teki, sementara anak-anak berkelahi. Dalam episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", Lynn Sr. memiliki ide untuk membuat anak-anak bekerja sama, tetapi Rita mengkritik hasil di mana anak-anak menghancurkan seluruh rumah. Dalam episode "Suite and Sour", mereka ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian di sebuah resor spa, yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sejak tahun 1998. Mereka juga pergi ke kolam renang hotel bersama-sama tanpa busana yang membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari resor. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Rita marah padanya karena obsesinya terhadap Veronica. Tetapi ketika Lynn Sr. menyingkirkannya, dia bahagia lagi. Dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud", mereka tiba dari sebuah dansa ballroom dan Lynn Sr memutar Rita menjadi semak mawar dan dalam hal lain. Dalam episode "Fed Up", Rita mendukung Lynn Sr. setelah anak-anak mengaku bahwa mereka menyabotase makan malam. Dalam episode "Potty Mouth", Rita memaksa Lynn Sr. untuk mengganti dasinya. Dalam episode "L is for Love", dua puluh tahun sebelum ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, dia mengirim surat pengagum rahasia ke Lynn Sr., dan dengan surat ketiganya, dia mengundang suaminya ke restoran Britania untuk kencan pertama mereka. Mereka berdua merayakan ulang tahun mereka di restoran yang sama. Dalam episode "A Fridge Too Far", Rita meyakinkan Lynn Sr. bahwa investor akan memberinya kesempatan untuk memiliki restoran sendiri. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lynn Sr. dan Rita membangun kamar mandi di lemari mereka sehingga mereka tidak harus menunggu dalam antrean panjang. Dalam episode "Really Loud Music", mereka menampilkan lagu country bersama. Dalam episode "Racing Hearts", mereka adalah mitra untuk Astonishing Quest. Anak-anak thumb|left|Rita berterima kasih kepada anak-anaknya untuk kejutan ulang tahun yang menyenangkan. Rita mencintai semua anaknya. Ketika dia harus mendisiplinkan dan mendasari mereka, dia akan melakukannya. Ketika dia melihat seberapa baik mereka semua rukun, dia sangat senang. Dan ada saat-saat di mana dia bisa menjadi anak kecil seperti mereka, seperti bermain dengan makanannya di episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja" dan menunjukkan kepada mereka bagaimana melakukan tarian kemenangan yang tepat dalam episode "Come Sale Away". Dalam episode "No Spoilers", mereka mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kejutan. Dalam episode "Mall of Duty", Rita membawa Lori, Leni, Luna, dan Luan ke Open House. Dalam episode "The Crying Dame", dia khawatir dan marah dengan anak-anaknya, karena mereka menggunakan Fenton untuk menghibur Lily. Lincoln thumb|Rita menjaga Lincoln tetap hangat. Rita tampaknya relatif lebih dekat dengan putranya daripada suaminya. Dalam episode "A Novel Idea", ketika Lynn Sr. membawa gadis-gadis itu ke tempat kerjanya untuk mengantar putrimu ke hari kerja, dia membawanya ke tempat kerjanya, kantor dokter gigi, dan dia mencoba memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya, tetapi gagal. Dia secara tidak sengaja kehilangan jurnal ibunya saat dia berada di arcade, dan dia pergi untuk mengambil buku itu. Sayangnya, buku itu berantakan setelah memberikannya kepadanya, pada awalnya dia marah, tetapi dia telah membantunya karena buku itu memiliki plot yang relatif membosankan. Dia memutuskan untuk menulis buku tentang putra satu-satunya, dia sangat gembira dan keduanya memeluk. Setelah Lynn Sr. dan para gadis sampai di rumah, mereka melihat mereka memakai sepatu roda, yang membuat para gadis cemburu. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", dia dan suaminya membantu Lincoln untuk membangun gunung berapi. Dalam episode "The Loudest Yard", Rita tidak tahan dengan gaya hidup Lincoln yang malas. Dia mencoba meyakinkannya untuk melakukan beberapa latihan daripada membaca komik dan bermain permainan video. Setelah dia menemukan bahwa dia tidak menganggapnya serius, dia mendaftarkannya ke tim sepak bola untuk memaksanya agar lebih aktif. Rita sangat marah pada Lincoln ketika dia membujuk Lynn untuk menyamar sebagai mereka selama pertandingan sepak bola. Dalam episode "The Price of Admission", dia merasa buruk ketika Lincoln berbohong, tetapi mereka selesai dengan baik setelah mereka melihat film Blarney dengan Lynn Sr. Dalam episode "No Such Luck", dia, suaminya, dan anak perempuannya berpikir bahwa Lincoln adalah nasib buruk, dan mulai melarangnya dari kegiatan keluarga. Akhirnya, mereka mengecualikan Lincoln dari rumah mereka, dan menjual semua perabotannya. Menjadikannya tunawisma adalah pelecehan terburuk yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dalam episode "Kick the Bucket List", dia memberi Lincoln selimut untuk menjaga dirinya tetap hangat ketika dia tidur dari bekerja memperpendek daftar dan mengingatkan dia untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum gelap karena dia harus pergi ke sekolah pada hari berikutnya. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Lincoln khawatir dia dan Lynn Sr. tidak berolahraga. Dalam episode "Not a Loud", Lincoln khawatir akan diadopsi, tetapi kemudian orang tuanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dalam episode "Rita Her Rights", Rita membantu Lincoln dengan pekerjaan rumahnya saat dia di penjara. Dalam episode "What Wood Lincoln Do?", Rita membantu Lincoln dengan tugas pertukangannya. Awalnya dia melakukan tugas, tetapi kemudian dia menolak untuk membantu Lincoln, karena dia harus belajar. Dalam episode "Cooked!", Rita mencegah Lincoln mengawal orang-orang dengan bus ke restoran. Lori thumb|Rita menghibur Lori. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", Rita membawa kuis majalah bersama Lori. Dalam episode "One Flu Over the Loud House", Rita khawatir tentang Lori karena penyakitnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali ke tempat tidur. Dalam episode "Party Down", Rita tidak marah dengan Lori dan pestanya. Sebaliknya, dia bergabung. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", dia menghibur Lori setelah teman-temannya mengakhiri persahabatan mereka dengannya karena radang tenggorokannya. Dia juga menawarkan dia untuk bergabung dengan klub bukunya, tetapi Lori menolak ini. Dalam episode "Rita Her Rights", Rita mengambil apa yang Lori dan Leni percaya adalah semprotan rambut dan menggunakannya untuk menyemprot rambutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pewarna rambut yang mengubah rambutnya menjadi hijau. Leni thumb|left|Leni memeluk Rita di hari ulang tahunnya. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", dia membantu Leni untuk merias wajah, tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat seperti badut. Dalam episode "No Spoilers", Leni mengadakan pesta untuk Rita, karena dia tahu beberapa aspek dari ibunya, seperti warna kesukaannya. Dalam episode "Rita Her Rights", Rita mengambil apa yang Lori dan Leni percaya adalah semprotan rambut dan menggunakannya untuk menyemprot rambutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa itu sebenarnya pewarna rambut yang mengubah rambutnya menjadi hijau. Luna thumb|Pekerjaan Luna membayangi Rita di bidang kebersihan gigi. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak interaksi, tetapi dia memperlakukan Luna seperti putri dan putranya yang lain. Dalam episode "House Music", setelah meminta maaf kepada saudara dan saudaranya, ia menawarkan ibunya untuk bergabung dalam band keluarga dengan rebana. Dalam episode "Roadie to Nowhere", Luna bekerja bersama ibunya sebagai seorang dokter gigi, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah menyaksikannya membersihkan mulut Flip dan berusaha mengeluarkan gigi palsu yang terbuat dari dendeng sapi. Dalam episode "Really Loud Music", Rita kesalahan Luna untuk salah satu teman Lori ketika Michelle dan Doug memberinya perubahan. Luan Mereka tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi. Dalam episode "Yes Man", Rita, bersama dengan Lynn Sr., menikmati komedi Luan dan memberinya uang. Dalam episode "No Spoilers", Luan bercanda tentang usia Rita, tetapi Lori mengatakan kepadanya bahwa lelucon itu dapat dianggap menyinggung ibu mereka. Lynn thumb|left|Rita meninju seperti Lynn. Dalam episode "The Loudest Yard", Rita marah pada Lynn karena dia berpura-pura menjadi Lincoln. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", Rita mencoba untuk menghadapi Lynn, setelah dia dikeluarkan dari tim dayung kano. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Rita, bersama dengan Lynn Sr. berolahraga bersama Lynn, dengan panjat tebing. Lucy thumb|Lucy dan Rita berpelukan. Dalam episode "House Music", ketika Lucy mengatakan genre musik favoritnya adalah death metal, Rita menyebutnya lucu. Dalam episode "Homespun", Rita mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dengan Lucy membaca roman horor. Dalam episode "Read Aloud", dia benar-benar menyetujui gagasan Lucy untuk merantai Lola di loteng dan berpura-pura dia tidak pernah ada untuk memenangkan tantangan membaca perpustakaan. Dalam episode "Tricked!", Rita membiarkan Lucy melakukan ide labirin jagung untuk Halloween, dan Lucy membantu ibunya terlihat seperti zombie. Dalam episode "House of Lies", dia meminta pendapat Lucy tentang bab baru novelnya. Lucy berbohong dengan mengatakan dia menyukainya ketika dia benar-benar berpikir itu membosankan karena dia menghabiskan sepuluh halaman menggambarkan taman. Dalam episode "The Write Stuff", dia membantu Lucy dan teman-temannya di Klub Penulisan. Lana thumb|Rita bermain dengan si kembar. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Rita dibantu oleh Lana dan Lola dengan lompat tali untuk membantunya berolahraga. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lana menyarankan kepada Lynn Sr. dan Rita untuk menggunakan ember sebagai kamar mandi kedua. Lola Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Rita dibantu oleh Lola dan Lana dengan lompat tali untuk membantunya berolahraga. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lola ingin tidur dengan orang tuanya karena dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Lisa thumb|left|Rita melakukan Tai Chi dengan Lisa (dan suaminya). Dalam episode "April Fools Rules", dia dan suaminya dengan panik membujuk Lisa untuk membiarkan mereka masuk ke bunkernya, tetapi hanya jika mereka membayarnya kembali karena menghukumnya karena menyebabkan ledakan eksperimental di sekitar rumah. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Rita sedang belajar Tai Chi oleh Lisa untuk latihannya. Dalam episode "Yes Man", Rita bertanya kepada Lisa, apa arachnid yang tampak seperti laba-laba raksasa yang memanjat di rumah yang ditunjukkan pada kacamata realitas virtualnya. Dalam episode "No Place Like Homeschool", Rita menghargai bahwa Lisa akan merancang bunga menggunakan pembersih pipa. Dalam episode "Insta-gran", Lisa menyatakan bahwa dia ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka beberapa slide tinja, Rita membiarkan ini tetapi hanya setelah makan malam. Lily thumb|Rita memberi Lily selimutnya. Mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik. Rita melindungi Lily, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Chore and Peace", ketika dia dan suaminya membawanya keluar dari tempat sampah. Dalam episode "Come Sale Away", setelah Rita mencuci selimut Lily, dia mengembalikannya. Dalam episode "Potty Mouth", Rita khawatir Lily tidak diterima di Akademi, dan ketika dia disetujui, Rita senang. en:Rita Loud/Relationships Kategori:Daftar Kategori:Hubungan karakter